<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love by writershapeholeonthedoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034115">Puppy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor'>writershapeholeonthedoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Meetings, Love, Puppy Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Lena had no idea who the girl was, what her name is, where she works, or literally anything. All she knew is that she liked to run and she had a dog and that was the reason Lena was walking on National City's park on a Saturday morning with a dog of her own instead of working on her office at home as usual (Supercorp AU).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer (mentioned), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some Supercorp AU that ran through my mind for a couple of weeks and I had to write down.<br/>English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.<br/>Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was not a dog person by any means. The furry four-legged balls usually did nothing more than annoy her on regular days, but, to be fair, she just didn't care much about them. She liked to think she was more of a cat person, but she also didn't own a cat or wished to spend more than two minutes with one, so maybe she was a No Animal person.</p><p>So the fact that she walking in the park with little Scotty in town had to be the first sign that she went crazy. Especially because the little mutt puppy seemed way happier than her and it was clear to everyone that it couldn't be her dog.</p><p>And so what if she rented a dog? Who cares? That's not the point.</p><p>The point is that she was about to go to a walk in the park for the first time since she moved to National City five months prior. She saw people doing that when her driver drove by with the town car, sure, but she was never an outsider kind of person so she didn't know why someone would do it for fun. Most time she just watched people doing that like they were crazy.</p><p>Until her eyes catch the blonde beauty.</p><p>They were stuck in traffic one day after some car crash that had slowed the streets. Lena had already answered all her emails and even made all the calls she had pushed to the side before and had nothing else to do so she looked outside the window and started to watch the world around her.</p><p>That's when she saw her. A runner.</p><p>This girl, looking around Lena's age, came running from the west side of the park using red sweatpants and a blue training top that showed a lot of skin. For some reason, Lena felt heat emerge from the bottom of her belly and go up, bringing what she was sure was a massive blush with it. The girl had a tight ponytail holding her blonde hair and the ends of her curls were hitting her cheeks with every few movements she was making, her mouth was slightly agape but she didn't seem to be suffering too much to keep her rhythm.</p><p>In fact, she looked like working out was a routine for her, Lena noticed it. Her arms were pretty defined, strong biceps and shoulders, but it was her abs that almost made Lena choke on her saliva. She had a pack, great.</p><p>Feeling too hot suddenly, Lena moved on her seat and cleared her throat as she tried to move her eyes from the runner, but she simply couldn't. It took her a while to note she wasn't alone if she could say it. She was holding a dog collar and Lena's eyes scanned her arm until she spotted the large german shepherd running in front of her. The dog had his red tongue hanging from his mouth, but he didn't seem to be having a hard job keeping up with the girl either.</p><p>Now, Lena had no idea who the girl was, what her name is, where she works, or literally anything. All she knew is that she liked to run and she had a dog and that was the reason Lena was walking on National City's park on a Saturday morning with a dog of her own instead of working on her office at home as usual.</p><p>She watched the girl for three weeks, honestly wondering how she missed her for so long if she seemed to be always in the same spot at the same time every day - and it just happened to be the same time Lena was heading to work - and even though she felt like a creep, she had no idea how else she could proceed. Lena wanted to talk with the girl, but how was she supposed to do that?</p><p>So she called her best friend, Samantha, and asked if she could take Scotty, her daughter's dog, for a walk. For her credit, her friend only made 3 questions before she said yes and for that Lena was thankful.</p><p>Turns out Scotty was a little shit. He was always running and pulling his collar and Lena wanted to hand him back the moment Sam put him in her arms and he licked her face. But she was on a mission and Scotty was part of her army so she was going to suck her pride and keep going. So she did.</p><p>Lena kept looking down at her wristwatch to make sure she was at the right time while trying to hold Scotty back by only using one hand. At any moment now, the cute runner girl would come and... she doesn't have a dog.</p><p>Why doesn't she have a dog?</p><p>Where's her dog?</p><p>In her stupor, Lena watches the girl for a couple of seconds. Half of her brain is trying to process the fact that the German shepherd isn't with her as usual and that her plan of using their dogs as an excuse to talk had just sunk, and the other half is trying to understand how anyone could look like... that. Today she's wearing black sweatpants and National City's University T-shirt.</p><p>Also because of her utter shock, she lost control of Scotty's collar. All the puppy had to do was to pull once and he was free. The blue-ish collar slipped from her fingers and then the mutt was in a free run to only Dog-God knows where.</p><p>The first thing Lena thinks is "Shit", then she thinks "Sam's going to kill me", then Ruby's face comes into her mind and like she's watching a movie, she can see the little girl's face lose all the joy, she can see the tears, she can hear the sobs. She's almost ready to call the police and plea guilty at that point.</p><p>She watched with wide eyes and fast-beating heart as Scotty runs loose through the park in zigzag, looking up at everyone around him with his small tongue out and wiggling tail. Then, her body starts to move.</p><p>"SCOTTY!" she yelled a second before she started running after him.</p><p>Of course, it only made things worse because he takes it as a game and starts running faster. In the back of her mind, Lena wants to blame Sam and the fact that she didn't make her 5 years old daughter train their dog. Realistic, she knows it's all on her.</p><p>Lena is about to start crying to her horror because Luthor's don't cry when she noticed that Scotty is slowing down. The puppy lowered his front paws into the ground and let a low bark before rolling to his back, exposing his belly to the air. It almost made her roll her eyes because he clearly wasn't raised by Lillian Luthor.</p><p>Lena comes into a halt, reducing her run to a confused trot when a pair of hands started to close around the small puppy. It made her realize how small he is and it made her nervous for a second. She watched as the dog was raised from the ground until he was brought cradled in strong arms and then she was nervous for a different reason.</p><p>"Oh, no," she mumbled to herself a second before she stopped in front of the blonde cute runner.</p><p>The blonde girl had the kindest smile directed to the dog on her arms before she moved her eyes to Lena and then the CEO felt her breath get stuck on the back of her throat. She had the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen and it only made things worse because it made her all warm inside and it couldn't be good.</p><p>"I guess the little rebel is yours," the girl said with a big gentle smile. God, her voice... It sounded like she could be a singer, but it sounded like bells at the same time and Lena wondered if she was being hypnotized or it was a normal thing to feel.</p><p>Lena realized she had been staring for too long and cleared her throat. She placed her hands on her waist and shook her head nervously. "Oh, yeah! Yeah! That's..." An awkward laugh made her blush a deep shade of red. "That's Scotty! Always running around!" Why was her voice so high? That's not how her voice sounds normally.</p><p>The girl, thankfully, chuckled. "Well, you better watch out for him then."</p><p>What color exactly were her eyes? Cerulean? Ocean? Celestial? It wasn't baby blue, for sure, and they weren't dark either, but...</p><p>Lena blinked when she noticed the girl was reaching out something for her. She looked down, confused until she saw Scotty's tongue hanging towards her. "Oh! Right." Ungracefully, awkwardly really, she removed the dog from the girl and tried not to wince when the puppy licked her hand. "Thank you so much."</p><p>"Oh, no need to thank me!" The girl waved one hand and laughed.</p><p>"No. I have no idea what I would have done without you!" She was being too dramatic, she knew it. But she couldn't lose the only opportunity she had by playing cool now, could she? "In fact, I wish to thank you properly. What do you think about joining me for coffee?"</p><p>"Wha- You don't have to! Really, it's fine! I mean, I didn't do anything." The girl seemed a little taken aback as she shook her head and scratched the back of her neck.</p><p>"You saved my life!" Lena moved Scotty to hold him with her left hand so she could place the other one in the girl's arm. "I insist."</p><p>"Well..." After another second of hesitation, the girl laughed softly and nodded. "In that case..."</p><p>"Perfect!" Lena never felt so relieved before in her life and she did go to college at age 15 to get rid of her mother. "I know this place around the corner that has the best cake to go with the coffee too."</p><p>"Are you talking about Noonan's?" The blonde girl's eyes shined bright at that. "I love that place!"</p><p>"It will only make it more perfect then," Lena smiled at her and moved Scotty to her other arm when he kept trying to lick his way up her face. "My name is Lena, by the way."</p><p>The girl's smile never faltered and it made Lena's knees feel like gelatine for a second. "Kara. Kara Danvers."</p><hr/><p>"That was nice," Kara said while they walked down the block back to her apartment, to where Lena insisted she accompanied her to just to be sure she would go back at it safely, even after the blonde gave her a funny look.</p><p>"I agree," Lena bent her head down to hide her blush with her dark hair before risking a glance to the woman by her side. Kara had taken upon Scotty's leash after Lena forgot the puppy behind at Noonan's and they seemed to be getting along just fine. "We should do that again sometime."</p><p>The blonde turned her head to look at her, offering one of those easy smiles that Lena didn't take long to realize she would do anything in the world to see. "Why, Ms. Luthor? Are you asking me out?"</p><p>Lena chuckled as she looked to the dirty ground under her nervously. "I am, yes."</p><p>Kara bumped their shoulders gently and they shared a soft smile that told more words than any of them could ever express. "I would love to."</p><p>"Great. I can pick you up at 7 pm next Friday," Lena said happily. She honestly didn't want to wait until Friday to see the other woman again, but they had talked a lot during the two hours they spent at Noonan's and she learned that Kara had plans to go to her sister's house the next day and Lena wouldn't have time to go out during the week.</p><p>The blonde nodded and slowly came to a stop in front of an apartment complex. "This is where I stop," she pointed over her shoulder and smiled at Lena as she gave her Scotty's leash. "See you on Friday."</p><p>"Yeah." Lena watched her with a silly smile for a while until a thought crossed her mind and she called out for the runner. Kara turned around, one hand holding the door open, and arched one eyebrow in question. "Where's your dog?"</p><p>Kara's brows furrowed in confusion. "What dog?"</p><p>Realizing she had just dug herself a hole, Lena fiddled with her next words. "Oh, just... I thought I saw you with a dog the other day when I was walking Scotty."</p><p>"Oh!" Kara chuckled. "I don't have a dog. That's my sister and her wife's dog, Gertrude. They let me walk her so I don't walk alone in case some creep tries to attack me or something," Kara rolls her eyes fondly. "They're both cops, so you know."</p><p>Lena gulped and offered her a tight smile. "Nice. Well, see you on Friday."</p><p>"Lena?"</p><p>She turned around immediately, almost chocking poor Scotty in the process. "Yes?"</p><p>Kara had the most amused look on her face as she pointed to the puppy by her feet. "Give this dog back to his owner before you traumatize the poor thing."</p><p>"Wha-" too shocked to form words, Lena just stood there with slacked jaws and wide eyes.</p><p>The blonde laughed as she started moving again to get inside. "See you around, Lena."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2 years later</strong>
</p><p>"Babe, did you see Krypton's leash?"</p><p>"Under the couch!"</p><p>Lena frowned but bent over to grab it, wondering not for the first time when her tidy house became so... untidy. She could think of two remarkable moments and they both had names, if she was being honest: Kara Danvers and Krypton Danvers-Luthor.</p><p>Was it silly to give last names to a dog?</p><p>Who cares?</p><p>Gertrude had a dollhouse for herself in Alex's backyard.</p><p>"Found it!" Lena shouted over her shoulder when she pulled the blue and red leash and got up.</p><p>A second later, she felt a hard thump against the side of her hip and she huffed when she looked down to the happy large mutt staring at her with big blue eyes. She rolled her eyes but started putting the leash around his neck and chest while he licked every inch on her hands and forearms.</p><p>"Jesus, Krypton," she mumbled under her breath and pushed him gently to the ground. The dog immediately started jumping and running in circles as he waited for his owner to start walking. "Honey, your dog is going nuts over here!"</p><p>Kara appeared on the end of the hallway while pulling her hair in a ponytail and rolling her eyes. Krypton went even wider with the view of his other owner coming next to them. "He's only my dog when he's being a brat."</p><p>Lena smiled. "Well, yes, you're the one who taught him how."</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes again as she stopped in front of Lena, but her fake annoyance façade went to space when she leaned over to give her girlfriend a peck. "And you taught him how to overdo stuff," replied the blonde before taking Krypton's leash. "Come on, it's a beautiful day and we're losing time here!"</p><p>When they both started to be dragged on the street by Krypton, who was not only larger than they expected him to be when they adopted him but also strong as hell, Lena couldn't help but wonder how lucky she was to have borrowed some puppy love a couple of years back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>